This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our goal is to generate an easily accessible MR database of quantitative normal brain development in a species of non-human primate closely related to the human. We plan to define age specific normal ranges of intersubject variability for each developmental measure for use in future studies of abnormal brain development patterned after human neuroanatomic and psychobehavioral disease. We will integrate quantitative imaging knowledge of normal brain development with biochemical, histologic and behavioral data available in the same animal.